


Punny Situations

by addictedtofiction



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction/pseuds/addictedtofiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire does not need anybody, but maybe having Feuilly and Bahorel as friends would be beneficial. {A les mis modern!au, takes place in the same verse as  Nerves of Steel}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punny Situations

Grantaire spends the first month and a half of university talking to no one but the bartender. And really, he thinks, this is sad even for him.

It’s not that he necessarily thinks he needs friends. It’s just that, he would like someone to appreciate his sarcastic comments and maybe pick up his tab once in a while. Or at least pour him into a cab if he’s had one too many.

Really, the entire idea of having a friend is more like having a babysitter.

Not that he needs a babysitter.

With this in mind, he tries to stay semi-sober at the bar tonight because he does not need a babysitter and can get home fine by himself. Even if he hasn’t managed it yet this week.

He’s on his third beer (like he said, he’s trying to be responsible) when a dark haired guy who has passed wasted a while ago drops into the chair next to him and says, “What do you call an Italian hooker?”

Before Grantaire can even think to respond he follows it up with, “A pastatute!” and bursts out laughing.

A red haired man with a cigarette dangling from his teeth appears behind this laughing maniac (Grantaire still isn’t sure if he should try and talk to him or edge away slowly) and sighs, “I wish I could say he’s only like this because he’s drunk, but bad puns are sort of his thing…I’m Feuilly, by the way. He’s Bahorel. Sorry if he’s bothering you.”

“Grantaire. And it’s no problem. Take a seat, if you want.” He says, gesturing to the chair next to Bahorel.

By the end of the night, Grantaire has learned that Feuilly and Bahorel are pretty cool. They both attend the same school as Grantaire, Feuilly is going to be an architect, with a minor in art (and now that it’s mentioned, Grantaire does think he’s seen him in a few of his classes) he’s not really sure what Bahorel does, because apparently he doesn’t actually attend class. Ever.

Feuilly helps out in an antique shop with restoration, and Bahorel is a boxer. Apart from that, they’re also part of some organization that thinks it’s going to change the world.

Grantaire thinks the whole thing sounds rather ridiculous.

Needless to say though, he agrees to attend the next meeting, and if Feuilly helps pour him into a cab before taking Bahorel back to their apartment despite the fact that he thinks it’s ridiculous he doesn’t mind.

Maybe Grantaire needs somebody a bit more than he thought.


End file.
